I Was Blind
by livelaughforever
Summary: ShikaTema .::When Temari is stationed in Konoha for a year long, Sakura and Ino decide Temari should have fun while she's there...knowing she's quite fond of a certain lazy ninja::. TemaShika -both points of view-
1. Chapter 1

"You should do it, Temari," Sakura recommended, her beautiful green eyes beaming with excitement. "You haven't been on a date in forever."

"Yes I have, just not here in Konoha." I was stationed here a few months ago, only knowing the usual gang. You know them: Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Shin—oh you get it. They are trying to get me to go to—

"C'mon, Temari! You have to go. It'll be fun. And look on the bright side; you aren't scared to hurt people's feelings. So if you don't like the guy, just dump your drink on him and leave." Ino said with her pretty blue eyes and blonde hair that seemed like it glowed when it flipped to the side so her bangs weren't in her eyes. Sakura and Ino are pretty…maybe even beautiful. Me? My dirty blonde hair that always looks, well, dirty? My teal eyes that look like some ugly mixture of green that went wrong. I've always wondered if when a pretty girl looked in the mirror, they saw a pretty girl too. I would ask, but that'd be weird. People look at me and think I'm some fierce lady that could kill in an instant and has no secrets; no feelings. But honestly, every girl, even me, has a sensitive side to her. What? Me, out of character? Much. "Just give it one shot, and you we won't tell you to go on one ever again. Promise."

I was thinking about it. Hard. It is a tough decision for me. Other girls might be more for it, but me? Blind dates? Are you kidding? "Um…I don't know…"

"Temari. Look at me," Sakura commanded. I looked up to her with a face that said 'who-are-you-telling-me-what-to-do?' "You ARE going to have fun during this year you're stationed here."  
"You're commanding me to have fun?" I replied.

"Yes," Sakura replied very straightforwardly. Straightforwardly…is that even a word?

"Well, give me the night to think about it…I'll have an answer by tomorrow morning alright? Just let me sleep." Oh. I forgot to say. I'm staying the night at Sakura's house. Ino is too. Sakura said we needed a girl's night to watch lovey-dovey romantic movies. Honestly, I'd rather be watching some scary movies. Friday the 13th movies are awesome. My Bloody Valentine is good too. Anything gory and bloody is awesome; best movies out there.

"Alright, Temari. Just think LONG and HARD about it…actually hurry up and tell me because I can't wait for tomorrow," Ino said.

"No," I grumbled half asleep already. Sakura said something about Ino being impatient, but I couldn't care less what it was. All I wanted was sleep. Wait...what was that? I heard a familiar name. Shikamaru? Nah. Couldn't be. I haven't heard from him in…months…maybe years. Last time I've seen him was…when I was seventeen? That's it. Four years ago. Why am I going on about this? It isn't a big deal…they just said his name…nothing important. It isn't going to bring back memories like me saving him…him saving me…us, there, fighting side by side. It won't bring back the memory of me sitting with him in the hospital. Oh. Too late for that now isn't it? Eye. I'm thinking about, the date, that I'm probably…

That was all I could think of, before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh…I don't feel like it!" There was no way Chouji and Kiba were going to put me up to this. NOOOO way. "I'm not going. Even if you tell whoever it is I'll go, that girl is going to be very disappointed that a very lazy boy did not show up for this date you're planning." Chouji didn't get why all of the girls didn't like me…I swear, sometimes I think he's gay. I don't have anything against gay people, it's just that he's always liked Ino, and that'd be weird if it changed all of a sudden…especially to me. That's just…creepy to think about.

When Chouji began to stand up on top of the grey bricks beneath his feet, his stomach shook a little and he laughed. He reminded me of Santa. Speaking of Santa, Christmas is right around the corner…about two months away. I know you're probably like "That is a long way away!" Trust me. It isn't. Christmas comes around fast when you aren't thinking about it. Wow this is way off subject.

"Shikamaru! C'mon! Have some fun in life. Just go and we'll save you if you don't like her." Kiba…what are we going to do with you? I never really understood how Kiba was so optimistic. He hasn't gone out with anyone in awhile either…

"How are you planning on 'saving me' if I end up not liking my date?" I asked. "Are you going to pretend to need my help milking a cow or something?"

"I was thinking about pretending to be your boyfriend that you were cheating on, but I guess…" Kiba…he's just weird. I'm straight. I know I don't look like I like anyone, but I like girls…a certain one with beautiful blonde hair in particular.

"Would it help if I told you who we're planning this blind date for you to be with?" Kiba said. Obviously! It wouldn't be much of a blind date if I knew, but I can act like I had no clue.

"Ye—" I began to say.

"NO!" Wow. The way Chouji yelled that made me think he was going to kill Kiba for even suggesting it. "We aren't telling him who it is. He's just going to have to go. If he doesn't he'll never know who the lucky girl is." Chouji just HAD to throw the lucky in there didn't he? I guess I should take it as a compliment, but I still have a problem that it's a boy the words were coming from.

"Just tell me and I promise I'll go." I just really wanted to know. There was no way it could be the girl I'm thinking of, but maybe this girl would help me get her out of my mind.

"We aren't telling you who it is, Shikamaru." Chouji sure was determined wasn't he? Oh well…I guess I'll just have to wonder. I still have the night to think about it. It is getting pretty dark. We should be heading home soon from the rooftop. I do love nights like this though. Everything is so peaceful and calm. There is barely, but a slight breeze with a few clouds in the sky to where you can still see the stars.

I began walking back, when Chouji and Kiba asked where I was going, I simply told them I was going to my apartment because I was tired. A nine-teen year old needed sleep right? I guess they couldn't care less because no one said anything but "goodnight". Maybe if I just sit here and wait behind the side of the stairs, they'll talk about who it is that the date is with…Nah. They wouldn't be that stupid. I can only hope that the girl is who I'm thinking of, but the hope is leaving fast. I know she would walk this far to be with me. She's probably off fighting some people for stealing her bracelet. Ha. Only she would take it that far. I almost shit myself when I fought her in the Chunin Exams. No idea what made me think of that. It was when I was twelve. Seven years ago. Man that chic is scary…but, in a way, she's nice. Sitting with me while my best friend was in a life or death situation; fighting for his life in the hospital room. I always catch myself thinking about her. She's beautiful. Dirty blonde hair, perfect teal eyes—aww what am I going on about? Guys shouldn't be like this. They should just want to make out with a girl and move on with life. But, she's different. She changed me.

Besides, it isn't like she's coming back. Maybe she's dead. Maybe she's married. Maybe she has kids and is living a perfect life. I should give on the thought of being with her—wait a minute…no way. There is NO way. Did Chouji just say Temari? Doubt it. I'm getting so worked up over nothing. He probably ate Kiba's last piece of dinner and said "Sorry" or something…Both two different things. One gives me a date with Temari, and the other, gives me nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning with two excited girls staring straight at me…you'd think they were stalkers that stole my panties or something…Wow, that was weird. I'm just delusional in the morning I guess. "Hey, what are you—"

"So what is it going to be Temari? Huh huh huh huh??!"

"Uh…jeez, Ino let me WAKE UP FIRST!" Man she's annoying…Ino was still staring at me all happy and everything. Alright, she's annoying iand/icreepy. After thinking about it, there was only one thing to do. "Well…I guess I'll go…BUT ONLY THIS ONE TIME!"

"YAY!!! TEMARI YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE! I PROMISE!" For a second I thought Sakura was going to pass out. She's really loud…and jumping around like that…how do you find the energy in the morning like that? Surely it was around 5AM…

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Oh we thought you would never wake up. We waited and waited and waited and wait—"

"Ok I get it. What time is it?!"

"1:45PM," Ino said…obviously not wanting me to yell at her. "But today we are going shopping for dresses!"

"Dresses? I thought it was just going to be a date to the movies or something…" I'm guessing I either thought wrong, or they didn't know what to wear for a little date.

"The movies? Are you kidding? You're going to a fancy restaurant. Eating dinner in candlelight, little kisses on the hand, expensive drinks and food…AWW! HOW ROMANTIC!" What was Ino talking about? I hardly have any money.

"Who are you expecting to pay for all of this?!"

"Oh don't worry," Sakura started. "Ino and I have you covered. We are paying for absolutely EVERYTHING!"

"Aww. Thanks you two…but it would be better to know who my date was so that I could estimate how much everything is to pay you back for it…"

"Don't worry about it Temari. You don't have to pay a penny back to us," Ino told me. Cool. This is better than I thought. Free fancy dinner. That is what I am talking about. "We are giving the money to your date so he can pay for you guys while you're there." Sounds like they have it all figured out then; nothing for me to worry about.

For once, I was happy to go on this blind date. I keep thinking about a certain ninja I knew before, but nothing will stop me from trying to get the spiky haired, pineapple head, shadow ninja out of my head. "Awesome. Let's go shopping."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While we were shopping, I thought I heard a noisy complaint about how hot it was outside: reminding me of that lazy punk. I shook my head, as if trying to get him to escape from my mind. Walking to the store was a good reason to get out of the indoors. When I'm outside, I feel more comfortable, more open. I can't really explain it, but I like how it feels.

"Here we are, Temari. This is where we are going to find that one dress that makes everyone say 'wow'!" Ino seemed so excited for me. Like she somehow KNEW I was going to love my date. It better not be that dog boy Kiba…although…he would look rather ifetching/i in a tuxedo, if I do say so myself. Haha! Fetching! Get it!? HAHAHA!! WHEW! I kill myself. I must have been laughing out loud or something because Sakura and Ino looked at me like I was retarded, but I shrugged it off.

"I like this one," Sakura said when we were in the store. It was a pretty light sea-green color and ruffled at the bottom. It looked nice, but when I tried it on, it wasn't me.

Another dress was baby blue. Looked like something you'd get married in…not go on a dinner date in. Ino made me try it on anyway. Ugh. I knew I'd look hideous in it.

Sakura enthusiastically grabbed a pastel purple dress that went down to the floor. It was sleeveless and the back was open with thick laces attaching either side to the other. Pretty simple. "Temari," Sakura's emerald eyes were sparkling because of the bright lights in the fitting room. "This is the one. Try it on."

I tried on the dress and stepped out of the tiny room with no shoes on and the plain purple dress fitting perfectly to my sides. "That one is igorgeous/i, Temari!" Ino looked like she was in awe, as did Sakura. But when I looked in the mirror, I didn't see a beautiful girl. I saw a plain girl with a plain dress that looked no better than ordinary; nothing special.

"Temari…" Gah. Sakura…what now? "Do you not like that one?"

"Well…Don't you think it's a bit plain?"

"This dress makes you look absolutely beautiful. We're getting it weather you like it or not." Ino and her determined look made it so I couldn't refuse. When I went to walk back into the fitting room, a boy looking no older than sixteen whistled at me, causing me to give a dirty look and hurry to shut the door to the compact room. After changing back into my black robe and retying my obi, we headed to the cash register and we ended up buying the dress.

Heading back to the apartment, I began thinking about what would happen tonight on this "perfect" blind date.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shikamaru

I decided to go along with this whole "blind date thing" since I had nothing to lose. When I told Kiba, he looked like he was a homosexual because he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SHIKAMARU, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE THE bTIME OF YOUR uLIFE!!!/u/b" Jeez. No idea what he's getting so worked up about. It's actually getting so annoying, that this is a reason why I'm going on the blind date in the first place: to get away from it. If I said "No," I would never hear the end of it. "We have to get you a suit and--"

"Already have one. It's fine. I'm not trying to impress anyone with it. Thank Kami it still fits.

"Shikamaru." Kiba looked at me very iintensely/i for some reason. I kind of got nervous so I just looked back at him. "You HAVE to look good on this date. You'll want to once you get there." His stupid smirk was back. I wish I could smack it off his face. It's just to annoying sometimes. Almost as annoying as the friend that always has smart-ass comments for everything.

For example, once I was playing a game on the Wii. Well, a carrot you had to peel would turn when you peeled a whole side. I thought I had peeled the whole side but the carrot wouldn't turn. Frustrated, I yelled "WHY WON'T MY CARROT TURN!?"

I guess my mom heard me, thought I was retarded, and yelled, "Carrots won't turn themselves, dear!" Ugh. Then my cousin that was over yelled, "Smart one!"

Smart one. I hate HATE bHATE/b that phrase. "Smart one." UGH. Every time I hear it I want to beat my head against the wall.

Anyway, Kiba kept blabbing on about what I needed. "You need shoes--"

"Got 'em."

"You need to smell nice, you need a shower, you need to brush your teeth--"

"I do all of those things everyday. Just relax. The date will be fine. Plus, you went from 'If you don't like her…' to 'you are going to have the TIME OF YOUR LIFE!' Make up your mind!"

"Ok. Honestly, I didn't know how the girl was at first. Chouji did, but I didn't. Then when you left last night, he told me and I was SIKED!" Siked…is that of "so" and "excited"? Never notice. "I knoooooow you're going to have fun, so just go with the flow like you normally do, be nice, and just…have fun, DUH!" Maybe he was right. This could be really fun. Not knowing who you're going on a date with is kind of…exciting.

Nice, dark green suit that still fits. Hair is nice. I smell nice. I look good…"Yes, you do, Shikamaru. You DO look good." I smirked at myself in the mirror…I had an urge, alright?

"You look great, Shikamaru." Chouji said with a smile. "She'll be happy that you clean up nice, ha." Uh…yeah. Thanks, Chouji.

"Well, we should get going, huh?" I said. I guess I sounded eager because right after I said that Chouji had a grin on his face and we walked out the door into the cool night air.

-Sigh-

Now for the date.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Looking in the mirror, I saw, for once, a beautiful girl. My hair was down, nails painted light lavender, make-up blending perfectly into my natural skin tone. I don't usually talk about it, but I never feel pretty. But tonight, yeah, I do. Smiling, Sakura walked out from behind me.

"You look amazing, Temari." Sakura was just in sweats and an old baggy t-shirt. Well, I guess I would be too: considering she isn't trying to impress anyone tonight. Ino, always wanting to look her best, wore the usual purple attire with the typical ponytail to boot. Seated on Sakura's bed, I began to think about my blind date. What if the guy was sweet, but hideously ugly? That would suck. I am kind of picky with guys. I never actually had a "type" of guy I was looking for since I grew up around men my whole life and never actually had a female influence to teach me about guys. Huh…I'm surprised I'm straight the way I was raised.

"So are you nervous?" Ino asked, eyes glowing as always.

"No. Why would I get nervous about a guy I don't know?"

"Who says you don't know him? It's a blind date. It could be your brother for all you knew." She and Sakura giggled like this was some kind of inside joke I was left out of. Hmm…someone I know? Maybe she's saying that to make me think I'll know him and guess people I know. That could just be a trick so I name people randomly and look stupid. Maybe she just said that to mess with my head; to throw me off course. It could be that she said that to make me think all of that, and end up not knowing him anyway. Or maybe, she could just have said it and that is the end of it. Whatever: guessing will get me no where. I'll just have to wait and see.

I heard Ino whispering over the phone. Nosy, I questioned, "Who are you talking to?"

"Just Kiba," she said bluntly with a grin. I heard Sakura chuckle. Kiba? Do he and Ino have a "thing" together? I guess Ino saw me looking confused and she said "Don't worry about it, Temari," while waving her hand as if shooing me away. Was he my date for tonight and they were making plans? Ugh. Temari quit asking yourself questions. You won't know until tonight, anyway.

Ino hung up her phone while saying, "Well, we ought to get going. Are you excited, Temari?"

"Sure. Let's just go…"

"More like anxious!" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah. HA HA! Where am I supposed to go to meet him?"

"Um…You meet him outside of the Water Grill." She said with a nervous look…She better be right.

Walking outside into the cool air, I felt confident as Ino and I stepped into her new silver convertible. "This car ride is going to mess up my hair, stupid."

"Relax. The messy hair is in these days," she explained as she winked and stepped on the gas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See ya, Ino." Stepping out of the car, I could smell the grilled seafood from inside the restaurant. Ino was waving at me while I closed the door onto the concrete. I actually began to get nervous. How am I supposed to know who my date is? I guess I'll know when I see someone else waiting? Oh well. Maybe I should call Ino…No. I don't need her help. Walking into the restaurant I looked around anxiously to see someone all alone. I saw a man with blonde hair sitting at a table by himself so I decided to walk over.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"Um…hello," the man said, confused. This was the right guy…right?

"Are you here for…?" I just quit talking. I have a feeling this is the wrong guy.

Speaking of that, a girl I'm assuming was his date walked over. I apologized and walked back to the front door. Walking outside, once again, I was angry. How the hell am I supposed to know who the guy is? C'mon! Ino or Sakura SURELY could not have BOTH forgot to tell me anything—no way. There is no way in HELL that is who I think it is. Maybe it is? Well…only one way to find out.

"Shikamaru?"

Turning around, phone in hand, he looked at me, mouth open. He dropped his phone and quickly bent down to pick it up. "I-I-uhh…Hi. Tem-Temari?" Stuttering. Nice. "Hey I, uh, gotta go. YeahOkBye," he said trying to rush to get off of the phone.

"I haven't seen you in like…umm…"I was trying to make it seem like I don't think about him as much as I actually do.

"Four years," he finished. Wow. Maybe he thinks about me like that? "What are you doing here?"

Oh yeah. I forgot I was supposed to be on a blind date for a minute. Maybe he's my date? Dear Kami please let him be my date. He does look rather…spiffy this evening. "Oh, I'm just on this dumb blind date thing. Ino and Sakura put me up to it—"

"Me too." Wow this is awkward… We just stood there for a couple minutes staring at each other. I bet he's thinking the same thing as me: Impossible.


End file.
